


Cover for "Thorn In His Heart by AislingSiobhan"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one too many betrayals, Tony learns that the best way to keep yourself safe, is to kill everybody else before they can think of hurting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Thorn In His Heart by AislingSiobhan"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thorn In His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561262) by [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117684684299/) on tumblr.


End file.
